phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buford Van Stomm
"Swampy" on Wikipedia Why would Swampy be leaving messages on a wikipedia talk page? Especially without signing up for an account? Granted, if you go to the user's talk page, it says the IP is registered to Disney, but those things can be altered. Also on the same page, the user is chastised many times for vandalism and other rules violations. I understand that if it is from Disney, that the IP could be reassigned to anyone else's computer, but come on. Why would a guy like Swampy Marsh be ignoring protocols like signing talk pages and break the same rules over and over again? —Topher 04:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I belive you, its not Swampy, but what's the point of saying it here? :-Audun 16:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC) If you read this article's background information, this is being cited as a source of information for Buford's name. The IP user on the talk page writes in a very stream of consciousness style without checking spelling or editing himself. If we are to use this information, then it would be Van Stomm, not Von Stom or Von Stomm. Since I don't believe this to be true, we shouldn't update the article this way. My point is, anything listed as being from Swampy on that talk page should not be taken as fact. Also, as far as spelling is concerned, wiktionary says that it would more likely be Stom according to the definition. —Topher 18:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :We've got a user from the 69.43.28.x IP range that is going in and changing everything back to Von Stomm. I am using the Undo function to restore it to Van Stomm, but there is a better way to handle this. :We already have some redirects in place for the common names, such as Candace to Candace Flynn, Dad to Lawrence Fletcher, and Buford to Buford Van Stomm. If we go in and make use of the shorter links, there will be less that has to be updated and actually saves us a bit of typing when creating new pages. :Example: replace all instances of Buford with Buford. :Before I could finish typing this, that person showed up under a third IP address starting with 69.43.28 and went back to change more references. I had other things I needed to be doing, but since he/she is so insistant on doing this, I'll start going into all the pages that have a link to Buford and start putting in the shorter version. :We'll need to make use of a Bot to handle the rest — RRabbit42 21:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Update: there's a few places where it may be necessary to keep a formal name, so a blanket change by a Bot may not be the best way to handle this. — RRabbit42 22:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Why are you saying that his last name is Van Stom when Dan Povenmire said that it's Von Stom? --Zaggy1024 17:29, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::We've got word from Swampy Marsh that supersedes what we heard from Dan Povenmire. It's all very confusing, but it's a reliable source, so we have changed all references to Van Stomm. Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki has the original note from Swampy. —Topher 23:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::But even the pronunciation points to it being Von. ~.^ —Zaggy1024 03:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Move protection Due to users changing it constantly since it's creation, I would suggest move-protecting this. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. We're spending too much time on this. — RRabbit42 23:52, 16 May 2009 (UTC) White Backgrounded Image For the image of Buford, there is a full body photo of him. Perhaps if we can crop it, we can get a white background image, that still has his full body - like with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Isabella, and Doofenshmirtz. I did it, I got a white background image for ya. J. Severe: A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time. 16:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Buford and aglets Buford sticks up for the aglet. Was this a passion of his before P + F got on the aglet bandwagon? Buggum | (Talk) 21:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Chaging pictureI I purpouse changing the picture on this page to a more recent one. I propose this one: Buford tests the temperature.png :I agree with you Troly (talk) 12:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Is possible make a small correction on this page? The following sentece: Buford stares in awe at Candace as she eats the Gordian Knot reproduction and says "I am so in love with her right now. Baljeet looks over and shock and says "What? Buford quickly states "Nothing." This means Buford may have feelings for Candace.], I want to replace it with the same phrase, but slightly correct, as I could see from the pages of the episode "Knot my problem": Buford stares in awe at Candace as she eats the Gordian Knot reproduction and says "I am so in love with her right now." Baljeet looks over and shock and says "What?" Buford quickly states "Nothin'." This means Buford may have feelings for Candace. Can you let me know if you can make this correction? Thanks. Tinomartino (talk) 07:07, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Buford's relationship with Ferb: I notice that the section on Buford's relationship with Ferb fails to mention that Buford called dibs on having Ferb on his team during the episode "Troy Story" and his comment later in that episode on why he did so indicating that he respects Ferbs skills as a builder and whatnot. It also doesn't that Buford sort of took Ferb under his wing in the episode "Nerds of a Feather". I'm fairly certain that Buford has had similar interactions with Ferb in other episodes, but it's been several years since I last watched episodes from seasons other than 4, so if there are other such interactions, I can't remember when they occured. Would anyone be willing to look into this and consquently edit the page for me? Thanks Passingtrend (talk) 14:04, June 12, 2015 (UTC)